


He Might Win

by VileMalapert



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean-Centric, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Sexting, Smut, The Pizza Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileMalapert/pseuds/VileMalapert
Summary: Dean gets the great idea of challenging you to a little competition.  To see who can talk each other out of their clothes first.  His little plan proves harder to handle than he thought.  Who know that you could be so good at this game.  Who will give in first.





	

“I bet I can talk you out of your pants quicker than you can talk me out of mine” said Dean as he took another sip of his whiskey. 

“Oh, is that so? Challenge accepted, Winchester. Your going down.” you chuckled into your beer. Sam burst into a fit of laughter, he definitely had too much to drink at this point. The best thing about not having a case, were the nights that you all could just relax. Even Cas joined in this time.

“Why would Dean talk you out of your pants Y/N? Can't he just take them off of you like before?”

The room was silent and your face turned to crimson. “Cas? Have you seen us, um.....together?”

You weren't sure if you really wanted to hear the answer to this. Cas looked over at Dean, “Not intentionally. I came to see you, but found the both of you naked doing what the pizza man did.”

“Is he serious right now? Who is the pizza man?” you asked wide eyed. 

“I'm afraid he is sweetheart.” Dean chuckled. “Look Cas, new rules. When you're going to just pop in on us make sure it's not in the bedroom.” 

While Sam was doing research you quietly made your way into the kitchen where Dean was. You came up behind him whispering as you ran your hands slowly along his back, “I love a man in the kitchen. I want you so bad baby.” He smiled that wicked smile of his that made you melt. You snaked you way under his arm and pressed your body against his, “I want you to take me on the table right where others can hear.” 

He shivers under your breath knowing exactly what you're doing. Playing into your game he pushes you into the table and whispers back to you feeling his hot breath all over your neck. His voice is low and husky, “You mean this table, baby. You want me to lay you down and lick your sweet juices from that tight pussy? You want me to rub your clit and stick my fingers deep inside you?”

You gasp at the thought of him fucking you on the kitchen table. Your head falls back, he makes you so wet. Just looking at him most days makes your panties wet. He kisses your neck and rubs you through your shorts. Teasing you, granting you the friction you so desperately need right now. Two can play at this game. There is no way he is going to win. 

“Oh fuck Dean, you make my pussy so wet. I want you inside me. I want to feel how deep you can get.” You bit your bottom lip at him just the way he likes. 

 

“Oh no, not yet sweetheart. A challenge is a challenge and I'm not going to give in just yet.” He moved away from you leaving you heaving for breath and wanting more. Damn him for being so fucking good at this. Dean was hurting now he could barely walk around anymore without being hard. The way you talked to him just made him want you even more, the sight of you in those tiny shorts and tank top drove him wild. You only just started this little game and it's already been torture. Dean settled in the library with Sam while you went off somewhere, feeling the need to put some distance between the two of you to maintain his resolution to win. Dean felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he smiled when he saw it was a text from you.

Y/n: I need your help with something...

Sure babe what's up?

You smirked mischievously as you sent another text along with a picture.

Y/n: Do you think I should wear this to bed tonight?

Dean took a sip of his beer, almost spitting it out when he saw the picture you sent. It was you standing in front of the full length mirror wearing the sexiest black and red lace teddy. It was all open down the front and barely covered your large breasts. 

Sam looked over at him, “Hey man, are you alright?”

Dean looked over to his brother, mouth agape and eyes wide, “I think I might lose this bet tonight.”

Same laughed, “Oh yeah? That good huh?”

Dean's phone went off once again..

Y/n: Well...?? Too restricting? Yeah I think so too. Maybe I shouldn't sleep in anything :)

Dean wet his lips before replying... damn baby you look so fucking hot in that. I can't wait to rip that off of you and lick your pussy. 

Y/n: Mmm I love the way you lick my pussy Dean

Flustered, Dean shoved his phone back into his pocket. He had to stop. If not, he wouldn't last much longer.

Scheming, you made your way quietly out of your room and into the library behind Dean. You came up behind him, almost pressing yourself to his back so that he could feel the heat from your body, and whispered in his ear, “Want to join me in the shower later? Do you want to watch the hot water bead all down my body. Does it hurt knowing that you can see it, but you cant touch it?” You added a bit of a sway to your hips as you sauntered away.

His head fell down into the book and you could hear him whining as you walked down the hall and into your room to shower. The faint sound of Sam laughing made it all more pleasing. Dean must have told Sam what was going on. After your shower Dean was sitting on the couch watching TV. Sam was no where to be found. Dean said that he left for awhile so he didn't have listen to him whining and bitching anymore. You laughed knowing that Sam was giving you the opportunity to win this little game you started. You sat on the couch next to Dean and ran you finger through his hair, “Are you ready to give up yet baby.”

“Fuck no I'm not. I'm going to make you cave.” He lifted you onto his lap and placed soft kissed all over you chest and neck. What came out of his mouth next was pure bliss. “I have wanted this body for so long. I'm not sure why I waited so long to have you. The way you move, the way you talk, drove me crazy for months. Every night when I would go to bed I would jerk off to you. To the thought of you moaning my name. I wanted to lick that pussy so bad. Now that I have you, it's better than I ever imagined it would be. You taste like heaven. Your pussy is so tight, every time I stick my dick inside you I feel like I'm going to come right then and there. Do you know what I would love to do to you right now.”

“What baby? Tell me. God yes, tell me.” You panted. Just hearing him to talk you like this was bringing you closer to the edge. 

“You sound like your going to come right now. Are you going to come and I haven't even touched you yet? That's so sexy.” 

“Oh fuck, I might.”

“I want to lay you down on this couch and slowly take off all your clothes. I want to rub my hands all over you and watch you wiggle underneath me. Watch me while I bite and tease your nipples. I want to listen to you hiss and moan my name, I love when you say my name, baby, its so hot.”

“Ahh, Dean...yes keep going.” You grind your hips into him as he talks... you can't help it. Your body is just taking over at this point. His husky voice sends waves of pleasure down your body. You don't know how much more of this you can take. He removed your shirt, leaving you topless in front of him.  
“I want to rub that sweet pussy and feel how wet you are just for me.”

He peppered your body with wet open mouth kisses. He fondled your breasts and lightly running his thumbs over your nipples. Your head fell back, the sheer touch from him made your head dizzy. 

“Ah baby, I'm so fucking wet right now. Please just fucking touch me.” You said, your walls crumbling.  
“Are you giving up yet, sweetheart? Do I win our little game?” 

Dean latched onto your nipple, licking and sucking, while his other hand snaked its way down to your core. He rubbed you through your shorts feeling how wet you had become. The long, slow circles he was making over your clit were torture. 

“Shit!”

He stopped rubbing you now. This time he grabbed a fist full of your hair and yanked back, exposing your neck to him, “Feel you come on my fingers and lick your juices off my hand.”

And with that you said fuck it. You couldn't take it anymore, you attacked his moth and ripped his shirt off, clawing at him. 

“I give in. Fuck Dean, just touch me, touch me like you said you would. I need to come. I just cant take it anymore.” You said between steamy kisses. “You win Dean. Fuck me, you win.”

“Yeah, that's the plan sweetheart.” He replied with a devilish smirk closing the distance once more.


End file.
